


I May Not Look Like It, But I Am Smart!

by Neth8271



Series: TsukiHina Collections [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Dreams, M/M, Mathematics, Physics, Smart!Hinata, Sports Medicine, Study Group, assignments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neth8271/pseuds/Neth8271
Summary: Helping one of his upperclassman finish their assignment had him confessing somethings about himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, another fic for my OTP: TsukiHina!! Yay!! I just always imagine Hinata being a sports medicine specialist in the future. It just fits him so fucking much that it sometimes makes me want to cry.
> 
> I mean, imagine Hinata with a doctor's coat, glasses, a clipboard and a pen in hand, and a stethoscope around his neck and just being the damn doctor to some of his former teammates and opponents! 
> 
> DON'T ARGUE WITH ME PEOPLE!! 
> 
> Want to fight?! Hahahah!! Jk.
> 
> And this came out. I just had to write this as soon as I can with a cast on my damn arm and post it here, I feel so accomplished right now! So happy, so giddy!! Hihihi...
> 
> EDIT: I now take TsukiHina requests. So just message me here or at my twitter account and I will try my best.
> 
> WARNING: This fic is not Beta-ed so I'm sorry for the mistakes that I'm very sure that you would spot that I haven't seen. Just inform me of them and I will try to change them, okay?
> 
> You can follow me on twitter: @neth2718 for further information, announcements, or trivias about my stories. You can also talk to me about YOI or HQ!!, my stories or anything there with me! I love interacting with my readers!
> 
> Hope you would like this!
> 
> -Neth8271

It was after their afternoon practice and they were all preparing to go home when he saw Sugawara-senpai looked to be struggling on an assignment he was doing; his brows pinched, hand clenched tightly on a mechanical pencil, and his lips red and chapped from biting to much. He was instantly over come with the desire to help his senpai.

Side-stepping the bodies of his teammates, Hinata slowly approached the silver haired setter and just stopped a few inches away from his hunched form on the bench. "Sugawara-senpai?", he tentatively called out, not sure if he was even aware of his surroundings, what with how scarily focused the older on his work.

Turning to look up from where the voice came from, he was greeted by one orange haired worried first year. "Oh! Hinata, I didn't see you there.", he said, ignoring the passing comment of "He's so small that even a sitting Suga-san can't even see him." from Tsukishima and a few snickers ringing inside their club room. "Is there something you need?", he asked as he pushed a few of his things away to offer some space for the younger to sit on.

"Um... Well... I just noticed that you were looking a bit frustrated and I just wanted to ask if you are okay?", he mumbled as he looked down at his lap, his face flushing as far as from the tips of his ears then down to his neck. "Well, thank you for worrying about me, Hinata.", Suga said as he reached up to ruffle the other's fluffy hair from his seated position.

"Still so short even if the one you're speaking was in a seating position.", Tsukishima said, accompanied by Yamaguchi's snickering. He glared at the tall blonde middle blocker. "I'm not talking to you, Saltyshima! So shut up!", he shouted as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, please stop antagonizing other people.", Suga chided as he frowned at the two first years. "Haha! You got scolded by SugaMama! Haha!", Tanaka and Nishinoya taunted, boisterously laughing, only being silenced by the harsh smack of their head by Daichi. "Quiet down you two, or I'll make you run around the gym for a few more laps, okay?", Daichi threatened with a smile, aura so scary that all of them shivered in fear. "Yes, Dadchi.", the two grumbled into the corner of the room.

"What were you just saying again, Hinata?", the ash blonde asked, smiling at the clearly flustered middle blocker. "I wanted to ask if you were having trouble in anything... you know? Um... maybe I could help?", was mumbled as the other fiddled with his gakuran. "I was just having trouble computing some of the equations here on my mathematics assignment and my physics thesis.", he honestly answered as he massaged his forehead in agitation.

"Oh.", a look of dawning crossed his face before turning his body to face the third year setter. "I may not be the best at English but I'm pretty decent at mathematics and physics!", he boasted as he puffed up his chest in pride. "Really?!", Suga praised as he beamed at the middle blocker. "Oi, Shrimp. Suga-san doesn't need a wannabe tutor, so just stop pretending you can answer and help with a third year's course work.", Tsukishima snipped from his locker as he packed his stuff in his duffel bag.

"You haven't even seen my grades so don't just judge by what you only see, Stingyshima!", he grumbled before turning back to his upperclassman. "If you really want to help, Hinata, you can take a look at my course work, okay?", Suga placated the red-head as he handed the other his notes and assignments. Hinata nodded as he gratefully took the notes and the assignments.

Looking down at the dozens of equations on Suga-san's mathematics and physics notebooks, his mind whirring with all the possible answers and equations that he knew both his mother and father had taught him that he can still remember and knows like the back of his hand.

Everyone was silent as they watched Hinata as his golden brown eyes gazed at the notebooks with a concentration that they only see when he was on the court, his eyes focused on the papers, lips mumbling stuff they couldn't hear. They followed his movements when he plucked out a blank paper from one of the ash blonde's pile and snatched the pencil the other was using a while ago. He then started to furiously write, his mumbling becoming faster and far more jumbled that they can't even keep a track of.

They didn't know how long they had stayed like that, a few minutes maybe?, but they were startled out of their skins when Hinata suddenly shouted. "Finished!", Hinata exclaimed, presenting the paper he had written on to Suga.

The other third years gathered around the setter as they stared at the multiple equations and answeres neatly scribbled on the piece of paper. Daichi and Asahi scrambled towards their school bags, taking out their own works and books to check them. Suga flipped through his books, the three third year's eyes widening as they gapped at the first year before them. "It's all right.", Daichi mumbled, voice just above in a whisper, as he crawled towards the setter, looking at the paper and the book again. "How did you know how to answer these? It's far above your course work!", Asahi mumbled as he furiously copied the scribbled notes onto his own notebook.

"Uh... Well...", Hinata started as he felt slightly uncomfortable from all the eyes locked on his person. "My dad is a surgeon and my mother is physiatrist.", Hinata stated as he bit his lips in embarrassment. "What's that got to do with how you answered those questions, dumbass?!", Kageyama shouted as he glared at the short middle blocker. "If you could have just waited for me to continue speaking, then you would get your answer, Bakageyama!", he retorted with a roll of his eyes.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted..", he continued, Tsukishima, Tanaka and Nishinoya snickering at the blunder of the dark haired setter. "I came from a family full of doctors, both from my parents' sides, so ever since I was young, I always wanted to be a doctor; a sports medicine specialist to be exact.", he said as he fiddled with the loose papers on the bench besides him. "So, at a very young age, my parents had me tutored on all the things I might learn and need to achieve my dreams. I'm pretty sure I am far ahead than my year mates.", he finished as he reddened under the widened and gaping mouths of his peers.

"What is your average percentage?", Tsukishima asked as he sidled up beside the red head, gaze less mocking than what he was used to, which in and of itself is creepy enough for him, thank you very much. "I think it's 95% to 98% percent. Why?", he warily answered as he looked through narrowed eyes at the blonde. "Nothing, Shrimp.", Tsukishima muttered before dragging the evergreen haired pinch server with him. "Me and Yamaguchi will go home now.", he said before he was out of the door, he grumbled at the mention of his height.

"Thank you, Hinata.", Suga said as he patted the head of fluff Hinata calls a hair. "You really helped me with these two. And not just me, Daichi and Asahi too.", Suga smiled as he continued to pack his things in his school bag and his sports gears on the duffel bag he owns, the other two third years following the setter's actions whilst nodding their heads in great fullness or something, he doesn't know.

"I-It's no problem! I-I was ha-happy to have been useful!", he shouted as his face exploded in a deep red blush. He squeaked happily when he felt three large hands patting him on his head, shoulders and back, grinning happily up at his upperclassmen, smile so large that made his eyes go crescent shaped.

Patting the head of his underclass man, he called for the other members of the team. "Okay, now that's all done and gone. Let's all head home, hm?", Suga addressed the others as he and Daichi lead them out of their club room and out of their school.

"Suga-san, Daichi-san.", Hinata called out to the two third year's ahead of him. He walked alonng side them when he saw them incline their heads in question. "I'll head on now. Mom and Dad should be home in half an hour and I have to go make dinner and take care of Natsu.", he rushed out as he rode his bike, hastily shouting a garbled goodbye over his shoulders at his teammates.

_**•~*I May Not Look Like It, But I Am Smart! by Neth8271*~•** _

Walking down the street where their house were located, Yamaguchi glanced at his friend. "Tsukki?", he asked as he stared at his friend as he slowly pulled down his trademark white headphones down to his neck, craning his head in question.

"Are you happy?", he asked as he fought down a smile when he saw something flicker in the golden eyes of his blonde best friend. "Happy? What do you mean, Yamaguchi?", he muttered as he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his uniform.

"Well... About Hinata...", Yamaguchi trailed off, unsure whether to tread the land mine or not. "What about that Shrimp?", Tsukishima sneered in annoyance as he fiddled with his phone. "You have a crush on him, right?", he asked as he raised a brow at his friend.

"Crush?", Tsukishima scoffed as he looked at the evergreen haired teen beside him like he had just suggested he jump down on a cliff. "Don't be such an idiot, Yamaguchi. I don't have a crush on that small thing.", he added as turned to look back ahead, his eyes just a little bit glassy, a sure thing that his mind was elsewhere.

"You may fool the others, but you can't fool me, Tsukki. I've been your friend for years, I know what signs to look for and when to look for.", Yamaguchi snipped, frown settling on his face. "You mean, just like how you've got a crush on the King?", Tsukishima retorted, smirking in triumph when the other started to splutter in denial, face red that caused his freckles to be more pronounced. "This talk isn't about me, Tsukki! This is about you and your crush on Hinata!", Yamaguchi shrieked in embarrassment as he tried to WILL down the flush on his face.

Sighing in frustration, Tsukishima stopped walking, Yamaguchi following his suit, before the blonde turned to his friend. "Fine. I do have a crush on that, Shrimp. Happy now, Yamaguchi?", Tsukishima said, his lips formed in a sneer and eyes narrowed at the other. Yamaguchi brighter at the admission. "Very much so, Tsukki", the evergreen haired first year answered, continuing their walk again.

"So... Will you confess to Hinata now, Tsukki?"

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

"Sorry, Tsukki!"

_**•~*I May Not Look Like It, But I Am Smart! by Neth8271*~•** _

It was the of their morning practice when Hinata and Kageyama were approached by Tsukishima and Yamaguchi just outside the gym.

"Hinata! Kageyama! Wait up!", the duo turned when they heard their name Boeing shouted, easily spotting Yamaguchi running towards them and Tsukishima slowly striding after the other. "Yes?", Hinata said at the same time his companion answered with a harsh "What?".

Yamaguchi stopped in front of them, breathing coming out in heavy puffs. "Well, Hinata, you said that your general average percentage is something between 95% to 98%, right?", Yamaguchi asked just as Tsukishima caught up with them. "Yes. Why?", Hinata asked with a tilt of his head, eyes burning in curiosity.

"Is it okay if you help us - I mean, Tsukki and I, that is - study for the upcoming tests next week?", Yamaguchi fumbled in nervousness as he fiddled with his bag straps as they started to walk towards the building where their classrooms are located at.

Hinata hummed in contemplation as he thought about the pros and cons of helping two thirds of the members at the team. He would be able to help them study, but he'll have to interact with the blonde in close proximity for the next coming days. It'll also help them bond - if he can get Yachi and Kageyama in to the study group too - as they are all in the same year and in the same club, but that'll mean more clashes between Tsukishima and Kageyama.

"Sure.", he said but held up a hand when Yamaguchi and Tsukishima was about to say something. "On one condition.", he said as he studied their faces before receiving a nod from Yamaguchi and a sneer from Tsukishima; nothing new there. "We'll have to include Kageyama and Yachi in our study group!", he cheered as smiled at the three taller teens.

"Ha?! What the hell, dumbass?! I am not joining you in this group!", Kageyama protested as he glared at the ginger haired decoy. "Why not?", Hinata whined as he directed a pout the sourly setter. "I don't want to be close to that bean pole and I can study on my own.", Kageyama replied as crossed his arms on his chest. "Well, apparently you can't study for shits. Didn't you heard what Takeda-sensei said to you before we left the gym?", Hinata asked as he saw the setter took on a thinking pose. "Takeda-sensei said something?", he mumbled as the other three first years groaned in unison.

"Yes, King. Takeda-sensei did said something to you.", Tsukishima sneered. "Don't you dare call me that!", Kageyama shouted in rage. "He said that if you can't get a test average higher than 75%, you'll be on club probation until you get your grades up to the required average.", Yamaguchi intercepted before any forget can break between the two. "So, it's probably the best idea to just join us study so that we could all help out each other's worst subjects.", the red haired said, completely ignoring the blonde's snarky reply, eyes focused on the setter, Yamaguchi nodding in both acceptance and encouragement.

"Fine.", Kageyama grumbled in acceptance before he let Yamaguchi and Hinata save all of their contacts in each other's phones. "Let's just continue this talk later at lunch, okay? See you!", Hinata shouted at Yamaguchi and Tsukishima before he grabbed Kageyama by the arm and dragged him to their class.

_**•~* I May Not Look Like It, But I Am Smart! by Neth8271*~•** _

"So..."

"..."

"Will you confess to Hinata now?"

"..."

"Tsukki..."

"I will, if you confess to the King too."

"What?! No way! Tsukki!"

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

"Sorry, Tsukki."


	2. Let's Pray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's pray for everyone's safety.
> 
> (Will delete this eventually)

I know everyone probably heard the bombing at Ariana Grande's concert at Manchester, UK

The bombing at Bangkok, Thailand

And the ISIS invasion in the Marawi, Philippines

I am from the Philippines and I have so many friends at both U.K. and Thailand, please join me in praying for everyone's safety.

My God, all I can do is cry and pray and hope that this all ends.


	3. Requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am taking requests, prompts and themes for TsukiHina!!

I AM NOW TAKING REQUESTS, PROMPTS AND THEMES FOR TSUKIHINA SO YOU JUST LEAVE A COMMENT AND I'LL TRY MY BEST TO WRITE IT.

-Neth2718

**Author's Note:**

> I'm debating whether I should post an epilogue to this or what. 
> 
> Should I or should I not?
> 
> Just comment if you want me to post an epilogue up to this baby. 
> 
> Have to cut this short 'cuz I'm hungry and I can smell my mom's cooking downstairs, makes me drool. So, yeah.
> 
> EDIT: I now take TsukiHina requests. So just message me here or at my twitter account and I will try my best.
> 
> You can follow me on twitter: @neth2718 for further information, announcements, or trivias about my stories. You can also talk to me about YOI or HQ!!, my stories or anything there with me! I love interacting with my readers!
> 
> Hope you would like this!
> 
> -Neth8271


End file.
